The Werewolf and The Reverend's Daughter
by Little Mary of the Rose
Summary: *Adopted from VickyC1* Our Werewolf with a temper, Paul Withers imprints on our shy and lovely Angela. Can she tame his Temper? Or will she get hurt trying? PaulxAngela
1. Cheating

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Hey guys, just like to say that I'm really excited for this story. I know that VickyC1 is a great writer and I will try and live up to her dream of this story. I know this first couple of chapters will be a bit shaky but I'm just trying to get a feel for the story.**

**Cheating**

**(Angela's POV)**

The usual freezing cold rain washed around me, but I hardly felt it. I guess my mind was still trying to process what I had just seen. Ben Cheney, the boy I foolishly thought was the love of my life, caught in the biology store cupboard with Lauren Mallory. The worse part? They were caught by **me**; I got to see the whole thing.

Part of me wondered if this was my fault. Being the local reverend's daughter I had certain things drummed into me growing up. One of them: No sex until marriage. And I whole heartedly agreed with that. Was that belief the reason Ben found...sex. _Gah_, I couldn't even say the word without grimacing. _Was it my fault he went into the arms of America's biggest scarlet woman._

_No! It wasn't my fault. If Ben couldn't respect my wishes then he's obviously not someone I should be with._ But that didn't mean it hurt less. I let out the sob I had been repressing since I had run from the class and then I couldn't stop them. It hurt. It really did.

"Angela?" A soft voice called behind me. I turned quickly slamming my eyes shut praying it wasn't someone coming to laugh. "Are you ok?" It was then I recognized the voice. Bella Swan my dutiful best friend. I didn't speak, just nodded. "You can talk to me you know." I knew Bella knew how I felt. When Edward left she was crushed, heartbroken. But she still managed to get her happy ending. Edward came back.

"I know. I guess I'll talk when I'm ready" I told her, she gently placed her arm around my shoulder and gave me a quick squeeze.

"Go home. I'll cover for you." I smiled and returned her squeeze. She turned to walk away but the turned back round again. "Oh and Edward asked if you wanted him to get Emmett to rip Ben a new one." I laughed for what felt like the first time in ages.

"I'll think about it." I said. She laughed with me and headed back towards the biology class. Taking Bella's advice I started making the short walk home. Usually I rode with Jessica or Ben but seeing as I didn't want the fake sympathy from Jessica or to be anywhere near Ben, walking seemed to be the most plausible idea. I had never taken the time to walk in the rain before and I found it rather enjoyable. It made everything look so much greener and much more beautiful. Forks was beautiful and homely, just how I liked things.

It didn't take me that long to reach home and for that I was thankful, it might have been great walking in the rain but it was cold. My house was small, most houses were in Forks. The house I had grown up in was one of those converted barn houses. It was also in front of the church, easier for my Dad to reach. As I stood in the little entrée I could hear my beautiful little brothers, Mathew and Thomas, running around playing with their little toys and Mom telling them to be careful. Stepping foot into home managed to chase the rest of the pain away… _for now_.

"Angela? Is that you dear?" Mom's voiced called from the kitchen.

"Yeah it's me." I made my way to the kitchen and was greeted with the faces of my Mother and Father. My Mum and Dad were both nearing 55 and both dedicated to the Church. I was a spitting image of my Mother and according to others I had the personality of my Father; Caring, serious and compassionate.

"Why are you home early?" Dad demanded. I felt the tears well up in my eyes at his words as the betrayal I had suffered re-surfaced in a flash of memories. Mom took one look at me and was by my side in an instant.

"Angela? What's ever the matter?" She whispered pulling into one of her "Mummy hugs" as she calls them. In my mind I saw the picture of Ben and Lauren and I was immediately furious.

I gulped down the bile slowly rising in my throat, "I caught Ben cheating on me in the biology supply closet with Lauren Mallory." My parents gasped.

"What do you mean cheating?" Dad hissed furiously. My father may be the local Reverend but you hurt his Children you see his fury.

"He was..." I looked at Mom and she nodded encouragingly. I took a deep breath and started again. "He was having … sex with her." I cried and Mom gently pulled me from the kitchen, up the stairs, and to my room, all the time whispering and comforting me. I don't know how long we laid there but I noticed the day time light fading to dark.

"Come on sweetie, I'll run you a bath." As we stood and made our way towards the bathroom Mathew and Thomas came from downstairs.

"Bens going to hell" They chimed in unison and I couldn't help but smile.

The next day at school everybody stared. _I guess bad news really does travel fast._ The worse part was when I heard the bragging from Lauren.

"I mean it was only a matter of time before I had that little freak crying when she found me and her man." My face scrunched in distaste thinking about yesterday. "But I never thought Ben would be any good." I wouldn't cry, even though I really wanted to. I didn't want to give that…that hussy any satisfaction! Bella stood by my side with Edward and Alice. Alice was smirking and it looked evil.

"Did you hear that Ben told all the boys in Gym, that Lauren is really loose and not that good, if you know what I mean." She said to Bella and I. Everyone around us burst into laughter at Laurens expense. She looked furious. Edward looked disapproving but I could see the hint of a smile on his face.

"Thanks" I mouthed to Alice, who just winked and danced ahead of us.

"Hey Ang, did you want you can come down to La Push with me on Friday. Some friends of mine are having a cook out?" Bella suggested. I swear I thought I heard Edward growl when she said La Push but passed if off.

"Sure sounds great." I nodded.

Edward said goodbye to us as we headed towards our trig class but we were stopped not far from where he had disappeared by my Ben. _He's not mine anymore!_

"Hey Ang," he greeted, with a half-way smile. "I'm sorry."

I did nothing but stare at him, willing myself not to cry. "It's not good enough." I told him, putting as much hate as I could into my voice.

"Are we over?" For someone so smart he could actually be quite dense.

"Yes." I said, leaving him.

For some reason I had a feeling this week was going to get a lot better.

**I know you guys have already read this but just go over it for me. Thank you!**


	2. Paul

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.**

**Paul**

**(Angela's POV)**

"So how come we're heading to LaPush without Edward?" I asked Bella as she drove the fifteen mile drive. Usually Bella and Edward were inseparable; it was suffocating as some couples were but adorable. You could tell those to were made for each other.

She laughed nervously, "Jake and Edward don't exactly get along."

"Jealously gets boys no where." I laughed

"It gets girls no where either." She mumbled, staring straight at the road.

My brows furrowed, confused by her accusation. "What?"

She sighed. "Sometimes I just feel that I'm not, and never will be good enough. I see all these girls staring at him and I just-" I cut her off.

"Bella." I said incredulously. "Have you not seen the way he looks at you? He's absolutely besotted with you! You know in high school there's always that couple that last. And that's you and Edward. I've never seen someone love someone as much as Edward loves you. Trust me if the worlds best looking woman stood in front of him topless, he wouldn't notice because he would be looking at you." I told her truthfully. She had tears in her eyes.

"Thanks Angela. You're a great friend." She sniffed

"I know." I smiled, turning to look at her. We laughed together for a while.

"So you ready to meet my friends?" Bella asked, went down a dirt path.

I gulped. I wasn't good around new people. "Sure." I squeaked, rubbing my hands on my flower printed knee-length skirt.

Bella took my hand and gave it a firm squeeze. "Don't be nervous."

"Who's going to be there?" I questioned.

"Jake, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim, Sam, Emily, Seth, Paul, and Leah and maybe some other people from the rez too." She said, scrunching her face up at the last name.

"What was with the face?" I asked as we pulled in front of a little yellow cottage.

"What face?" She looked at me out of the corner of her eye carefully.

"When you said Leah's name you kind of scrunched your face like you'd sucked on something sour." I explained.

"She doesn't like me much." She told me as she exited the truck. "This is Emily and Sam's place."

I looked at the small yellow cottage. It reminded me of the cottage in the movie Snow White where all the little seven dwarfs lived. "It's very quaint." I said, wrapping my green sweater tighter around me.

She opened her mouth to say something as we slowly made our way to the front door but she was cut off by a shout. "BELLA!" A tall Native American who I recognized as Jacob ran towards her picking her up and spinning her around.

"I've missed you Bells." He smiled, laughing in her ear. I could immediately tell he was in love with her.

As soon as Bella was put back on the ground; she swayed a little before gathering her bearings. "Jake, this Angela you two have met before." She said, taking hold of my hand.

"Yeah I remember. What's up Angela." Jake greeted before turning back to Bella but she turned back to me.

"Ang, this is Emily and Sam." She pointed to the couple huddled at the door. I hadn't even realized people had come out of the tiny little cottage. Sam and Emily sent me a wave and a quick Hello. I tried not to focus on Emily's scars because she still looked beautiful. I remember Mom baking cookies for her and tending to her while she had to undergo treatment. "Kim and Jared." Like Emily and Sam they were cuddled up looking adoringly at each other. They both greeted me quickly. "Embry, Seth and Quil." She pointed at each individually. They all gave me quick enthusiastic hugs. "And this is Leah." Leah just stood there throwing dirty looks at every one. I now saw what Bella meant. She was a very cold person but I couldn't blame her. I felt her pain as my own for Dad said that it's easier to share the load than bare it alone.

Bella guided me into the house, which I thought it was amazing that all of them could fit inside such a tiny space.

"Are you sure the boys aren't all related Bella?" I asked, remembering what she said about the un-canny resemblance between them all. All had short but styled black spiked hair; all were unbelievably tall and muscular. These Native Americans could all be brothers.

Bella laughed. "No, but sometimes they act like brothers." Her brow furrowed and she looked around. "Where's Paul?" she asked curiously.

"I'm right here." A masculine, gruff voice sounded from behind me. I turned and before me stood another tall and muscular Quiluete. He looked just like the others but his features were harsher, like he was mad at the world. I could tell immediately by his stance that he was angry. _And probably spent most of his time being angry_. Being the Reverend's daughter helped me able to read people, my father could do it and so could I.

"Paul this is Angela." Sam said from his place on the step.

"And I care beca-" He started talking but as his eyes met mine. They became large and he just stared. And that was when Embry, Quil, Seth and Jared burst out laughing.

"Angela." Paul breathed, lighting brushing a hair out of my face.

**Thank you again! Please review! **


	3. Attention!

**HELLO DARLINGS! I have recently moved out of my parents house and I'm now going to college and I was wondering if anyone would like to adopt Paradise Lost and The Werewolf and the Reverend's Daughter? Send Me a PM and I will make my decision by the qualifications you bear to me! **

**Cheese and Biscuits, Rosie!**


End file.
